Dr. Finitevus
Dr. Finitevus is a twenty seven year old (really) mobian echidna. Originally a medical doctor from the now defunct civilization Finitevus was mutated and driven to the point of insanity after being accidentally attacked by Chaos Knuckles. His newfound power and recent experiences made him largely abandon hope for mobian kind upon closer examination. He views most mobians as sheep that need to be guided by a higher power. History Not much is known about Dr. Finitevus' old life. Scarce information from the ruins of Old Albion suggest that he was once a respected medical doctor whom was responsible for many breakthroughs in Echidna Medical Technology. During the Chaos Knuckles incident he was inadvertently attacked by the crazed echidna and filled with enough Chaos Energy to cause a dramatic transformation of his mind and body. Dr. Finitevus taking the majority of the Dark Chaos Energy that would have otherwise been absorbed into Knuckles during his evolutionary phase saved him from being gradually driven into the same madness Dimitri, who underwent a similar transformation 400 years ago, went through shortly before becoming the original Enerjak. Finitevus' superior intellect and willpower allowed him to manipulate and adapt to the power in a way that concerned the original Albion Echidnas. The Council decided to euthanize the echidna to protect the city. Finitevus managed to escape from Albion and revealed its location to Dr. Eggman in revenge. With Albion gone he fled to Angel Island where he became a valued member of The Dark Legion's resistance against Dr. Eggman. Prior to the Second Coming of Enerjak Dr. Finitevus was widely considered to be a good doctor who worked for the Echidna resistance. He saved and improved the quality of life for hundreds loyal to The Dark Legion and even extended Grandmaster Dimitri's life where all other attempts to failed. He was also responsible for protecting the village of Echidnaopolis from Dingoes with the use of hand selected mercenaries. Finitevus later saved the Master Emerald from theft on many occasions and eventually learned the trust of the Guardian Locke. Dr. Finitevus also saved countless of many doomed mobians from Dr. Eggman's Egg Grape Chamber with the help of Scourge and Rouge the Bat (whom he saved from Shadow). As an employer of mercenaries he was considered a fair boss who paid his workers well for completed jobs. As a worker for the Legion he was considered an excellent employee who delivered results by any means necessary. The fact that this seemingly good echidna could be responsible for the Second Coming of Enerjak is baffling given his track record. While some accredit him to truly being insane there seems to be rhyme and reason behind his work ... Dr. Finitevus agreed to work under Scourge in hopes of exploiting the hedgehog's power. He wanted Scourge to eliminate all competitors to the New Empire under his guidance. With an Iron Fisted rule over Moebius and Mobius Dr. Finitevus theorized that an era of peace would be born and various technological advancements can be made on both worlds. The basis of this theory was outlined in Project PROMISE. The type of Kingdom they sought to create was similar to King Shadow ruled Portal in M:XYL. There would be peace and prosperity but only at the cost of personal freedom for the majority of the Kingdom's citizens. Where Scourge showed some compassion for the people of his growing Kingdom after settling Finitevus cared for nothing but advancement of the civilization as a whole. As the months dragged on Dr. Finitevus grew frustrated as Scourge showed more interest in finding Sonic then expanding his Kingdom. He rallied against the creation of a Council similar to the Council of Acorn to handle daily operations of the Kingdom because it'd make his puppet King useless. The creation of the lower Council went through thus a parliament was made to handle the vast majority of the Kingdom's daily operations with minimal assistance from the King (he usually had the final word if he wanted it). This was a turning point in his loyalty to Scourge. Finding ruling through the hedgehog a less appealing option then ruling himself he sought to pass the Line of Succession Act that named him heir to the Kingdom's throne barring the hedgehog was never married. Once the Act was passed he began planning for Scourge's " accidental " demise. Finitevus' played on Scourge's fear that he was the carrier of a fatal hereditary illness to imply that Scourge only had a few months to live similar to how it was in the original timeline. His original intent was to pressure Scourge to pass laws that would benefit him when he came into power. This included clearing and moving the Eclipse Cannon to Angel Island to be used as a Doomsday Weapon. Once Scourge outlived his usefulness he intended on having him killed with an overdose of powerful drugs given under the impression they'd help his illness. Finitevus intended on killing Scourge before he had a chance to marry so he wouldn't have to worry about killing his Queen or children. The doctor began feeling pressured when some of Scourge's Bounty Hunters successfully brought Sonic to the castle. Knowing that Sonic was a potential wild card that could ruin his chances of ever becoming King he began plotting to assassinate the blue hedgehog as well. He felt an immense amount of relief when Sonic was taken from the castle by Shadow and even more when Scourge was injured by his own guards during Sonic's escape. This gave him an opportunity to accelerate his plans. Finitevus purposely broke Scourge's leg (it was initially only fractured) completely during the medical examination to make the injury seem much more serious then it actually was. While Scourge was in immense pain he began administering a lethal amount of painkiller similar to what he'd done to Sally in the previous timeline to finish him off. Before he lost consciousness he made sure that Scourge consented for him to become Acting Sovereign over the Council. He also belittled him for his foolish obsession with Sonic and discouraged him from ever having contact with the blue hedgehog again in a chewing out that left Scourge severely depressed. Finitevus wanted Scourge to feed into his depression and over medicate himself. It would have worked if not for the doctor's own rash behavior. In beginning the attack against Mobius too early in the morning he allowed the Kingdom to be overwhelmed long before the daily troops were dispersed from the distant Suppression Squad base. Since he neglected to kill Scourge outright with the medication he was able to be saved by the resistance and nursed back to health. The Kingdom's built in defenses failed and thus he initiated an Emergency Escape Plan meant to evacuated the entire Kingdom's population to a mirror Kingdom on Moebius. Thanks to Scourge's procrastination the Mirrored Kingdom was never actually built in Sunken Island thus the Kingdom's forces were weakened further. Finitevus was the Acting Sovereign of the Empire. Given extreme circumstances he's completely neglected most of Scourge's laws and forced the remaining survivors of the siege to work as slaves to build up their defenses before the resistance comes. If Scourge was a Puppet King (and he was) then Finitevus was definitely the Puppet Master. He preyed on the hedgehog's vulnerabilities and abused his physical and political power to its fullest extent. If given the chance he will probably manipulate Scourge again in his favor. Abilities Dr. Finitevus is a manipulative mobian with a respectable amount of intelligence. Finitevus' scientific speciality before his transformation was Mobian Health and Biology. He is an expert in medical practice when it comes to the mobian body and has found techniques to treat an assortment of what were previously thought to have been terminal illnesses. His " No Limitations " approach to medical science is the reason why he was able to make so many medical breakthroughs. He is not afraid by the prospect of losing a patient. After his mutation he gained an assortment of Chaos Powers. He seems to be just as capable as Knuckles at drawing energy from the Master Emerald and similar resources. His close relationship with The Dark Legion and Brotherhood of Guardians allowed him to do extensive research into practical uses of Chaos Energy and ultimately expand his understanding of it in a short amount of time. His abilities primarily focus around a weak form of telekenesis accomplished by pushing Chaos Energy that flows naturally in the air around objects, detecting and predicting his opponent's movements through reading body language, and a style of fighting that revolves around his signature invention: the Warp Ring. Affiliations / Relations ''- Soon -'' Threads that Scourge were in ''- Soon -'' External Information Canon Information from Archie Sonic Wikia Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Villains